The destruction of space colony ARC
by Denizen the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow and his sister are washed up on to a beach...50 years ago... Please R and R! CHAPTER 4 IS NOW UP! PLEASE READ! NO flaming please!
1. Chapter 1: Destruction of ARC

**I do not own any of the sega characters.**

**I own Denizen the Hedgehog, she's Shadow sister.**

**chapter 1: Destruction of the Space Colony ARC**

Shadow lay there on a remaining peice of the Space Colony ARC. It was gently floating on the sea. His sister Denizen layed beside him as they let the current take it's course. Denizen was unconcious while Shadow lay awake, he watched the Space Colony ARC blow to several little peices in the midnight sky. There was nothing he could do,just to watch it and feel his soul burn inside if him.

_Why..._He thought queitly to himself, _Why has this happened to us?...Maria..._

Shadow closed his eyes and clenched his fist tightly. He tried his hardest to block out those horriblr thoughts, just to forget everything. The pain raced across hiss mind. They killed Maria, destroyed the Space Colony ARC, he just couldn't hold his pain in any longer. Why did they have to destroy everything, what do they want. Shadow wondered to himself as he looked at the moonlit sky.

_I couldn't save her...Why did she save us..._

Shadow felt tears trickling down his face as the water clashed against the two hedgehogs. He tried to forget everything, he tried to ignore the burning and fear inside of him. Why couldn't he? It hurt him inside to think his and Denizen's only friend was killed because of them. Shadow shook his head franticly and choked down his tears. He shot up and held his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2: Close Encounter

**I still don't own any sega characters...(damn)**

**But I own Denizen the Hedgehog!**

**Chapter 2: Close Encounter**

-The Next Morning-

Police arrived at a beach in, something was washed ashore...One of the Policemen walked over to the two strange beings lying unconcious on the floor.

"What in the world..." The Police officer wondered what they were, he was really shocked to see something so weird.

Suddenly, Denizen slowly opened her eyss, the Police Officer quickly lifted himself up and pionted his gun her and the still unconcious Shadow. She gasped in horror and hid her face. But the sun still shone down on everybody brightly, the suns rays hit the ocean which made in glitter beautifully. At that very moment, Shadow opened his eyes and lifted himself up and looked around, then at Denizen and then to the Police Officers. Denizen and Shadow never expected the world to be so beautiful. The two siblings lifted themselves up and staggered slowly towards the Policeman. The Policemen slowly walked backwards, still aiming the gun at them.

"Stop and put your hands on your head, don't make me tranq you..." the police officer warned.

Suddenly, Shadow put his hands up, as soon as he did this the Police Officer thought him as a threat and immediatly pulled the trigger. One tranquliser got Shadow in the chest, Denizen screamed and immediatly bent down next to him, but before she could see if Shadow was alright, she felt a sharp pain run through her neck and she fell to the floor. Their eyes slowly blurred and shut, they lay there lifelessly.

"Get them!" the Police offficer shouted, pointing at the two hedgehogs.

His teammates ran over to the two siblings and lifted them into a huge white van.

"Take them to Prison Island!" The other Police Officer ordered.

-A couple of hours later-

The President and one of the Police Officers were in a lab located in Prison Island, The two hedgehogs were both layed on experiment tables, various tool were spread out around them.

"I've never seen anything like it before in my whole life..." The President commented.

"What shall we do with them sir? Shall I dispose of them for you?" the Police officer suggested.

Suddenly, a scintist bursted into the lab and stood in between the President and the Policeman.

"No! You can't kill them! They're really..." the scientist was immediatly interupted by the Policeman.

"Dangerous! We don't even know what they are, never mind what they are capable of!"

The President immediatly stopped them arguing.

"Please, it would be best if we put them in suspended animation, so that people in the future with better technology can see for themselves..."


	3. Chapter 3: Past long forgotten?

Chapter 3- The past forgotten?

-50 years later-

The sun shone down on the ocean, the rays hit the water and made it shimmer beautifully. The ocean clashed against the sand gently. Rouge was sprawled out on the sand sunbathing on the west beach. The faint sounds of children screaming and laughing could be heard, Rouge tried to ignore all of the disturbances around her. It was her break and she was trying to forget all of her worries of being the top part time government spy for the President himself! Rouge felt a huge smile spreading across her face as she sat up and stared over the ocean. She yawned loudly and stretched,

"It's so beautiful here... I wish I could stay here forever…" she said to herself, closing her eyes and breathing in the clear air.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by her Cell Phone ringing; she sighed heavily and reached over to get it. Rouge reluctantly answered it.

"Hello?" Rouge sighed, throwing herself back on the sand, holding her head with her other hand and shaking her head.

She thought she was going to lose her sanity with the heat and annoyance.

"Hello, that you Rouge?" a male voice asked her over the phone.

Rouge rolled her eyes and sighed once again, "Yeah, It's me. What do you want Mr. President?"

"Rouge, I've got a mission I really would like you to take care of…" the president continued to explain to her.

Rouge shot up and squeezed her Cell Phone tightly as she heard those words.

"WHAT! This is my break! I can't do any missions now!" Rouge shouted angrily at the President.

Children and adults who were relaxing on the beach heard this, she immediately got up and jumped behind a nearby rock, so people wouldn't know what she was doing and what she was talking about. She sat down and sighed in relief. Thankfully, the people on the beach went back to what they were doing. Rouge slowly lifted her phone to her ear.

"I understand why you are angry Rouge, as you might know, this is extremely important…" the President explained to Rouge.

Rouge sighed heavily as she watched the waves rise and clash, "I guess so," Rouge said reluctantly in a disheartened tone.

"Thank god…For a moment there I thought you weren't going to help me!" The president sighed in relief.

"But…" A huge grin spread across Rouge's face as she had a ploy slowly coming together in her mind.

The President took a deep breath, "But?"

"If I do this mission…I'm not leaving empty handed…" Rouge continued, chuckling evilly to herself.

"Of course not Rouge…Come right away…"


	4. Chapter 4: Rouge's mission

Chapter 4- Rouge's Secret Mission.

-A couple of hours later-

Rouge jumped on the rafters of Eggman's base, she watched him secretly as he devised his evil ploy for world domination once again. She watched him closely, his every move was monitored.

_He's got to know something about 50 years ago...The President said his Grandfather was none other than the famous Professor Gerald Robotnik…_Rouge thought to herself as she watched Eggman ranting evilly.

"My Grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik is one of the greatest scientist and creator in the whole universe, it's said that his two creations Shadow and Denizen were released from the Space Colony ARC before it was destroyed by the Military!" Eggman yelled happily, pressing a few random buttons on the huge machine in front of him.

He laughed maniacally to himself. Rouge gasped.

"He must be trying to capture them to help him dominate the entire universe…" Rouge said to herself, "That rat…"

She flew over to the other side as Eggman slowly walked over to a huge robot. It lay dormant however; it probably holds some mystical strong power. But this is still yet to be seen. He tapped a few buttons on the control panel below the huge robot; he and Rouge watched the robot slowly come to life. His eyes glowed radiantly in the dark and gloomy base. Rouge gasped and hid behind the beam on the rafters.

"He's really serious this time…" Rouge thought to herself peaking from behind the beam.

Eggman looked at his robot menacingly and ranted as he moved closer to his creation.

"Welcome, EggMaster 2000…I am your master and you WILL obey every word I say…Or else I'll turn you into scrap metal for Toyota parts!" Eggman shouted evilly.

Rouge gasped as she seen EggMaster 2000 agree to what Eggman had ordered him.

He and EggMaster 2000 walked out of the base, the door slammed behind them and a huge smile spread across Rouge's face.

"Hmmm hmm…This is my cue…" She whispered to herself as she spread her wings and glided softly down to Eggman's computer.

"This'll be easy…" She typed in a couple of things in the computer, she looked anxiously at the screen, and she bit her lip uneasily.

At that moment, huge words spread across the screen in bold red writing; Rouge smiled cheekily and chuckled to herself.

"Project Shadow and Project Denizen….Hmmmm. My job is to find out where they are and what happened…" Rouge said to herself, typing in more stuff on the control panel.

Suddenly, a huge picture of Area 51 popped up on the screen, there was a little caption under it. Rouge looked at the picture and slid down the page and read the caption.

"Under Area 51, there are two beings currently being experimented on. It is unknown where they have come from…" she read the caption to herself. "It must be them…"

Rouge pondered for a brief moment, "If Eggman's already got these documents…That's where he's going…I've gotta get there and fast!"


End file.
